The Once Long Forgotten Warrior
by NinjaWritter15
Summary: What if Gaea and Uranus had more than 12 Titans? What if this hiiden son was hidden from the Titans and Gods? Will this Titan help the other Titans or will he be banished and then side with the Gods? Sorry I suck at Summaries, Disclaimer: I don't own PJ&O


The Once Long Forgotten Warrior

Created by: NinjaWritter15

Hi! I'm new at writing stories and I'm worried because I don't know if this story will be any good at all so if any one reads this story please Read & Review and tell me if the stories good and tips if you would. I know that this first story I'm writing isn't about Percy or any characters like Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and Ect. But there will be a cross between them and maybe a POV of them but the main characters will be basically one's I make up. After this story I will make Percy Jackson stories maybe even some about the other characters and I'm sorry if I don't update soon but I will try but I have school and all but I can do school work and write what I think down on paper and add to the story later on but for now LETS GET TO MY FIRST STORY! And by the way I DON'T OWN THE RICK RIORDANS CHARCTERS AND STORY. Sadly

Chapter One

The Challenge..

(Zeus's POV)

(First Titan War)

My Brother's and I were sitting in the throne room trying to decide what to do about this war. The titans "Secret Weapon" was laying waste to our armies and we (I Specifically since I had fought Him off longer) were exhausted. He fought like a mix of a Cyclops, Giant Hellhound, and a Basilisk (Which I bet he could take on all at once and still win without even breaking a trickle of sweat). Let me describe more about him when I first encountered him, His name was Tyson, His title among the titans and the army was "The Earthen-Lighting Dragon", He was his from the other titans after he was created, Which made him the Third most powerful titan besides his mother and father of course, After we battled them and were about to win he caught sight of the battle and saw the tides of the battle in our favor he…

*Flashback*

We were in battle with the titans and I was going against Mother Earth and she threw rocks at me because she could tell that I knew she was growing weak so I raised my lightning bolt and was about to throw it at her and send her into a very deep slumber but we all stopped fighting when we heard a deep battle cry, We All and I mean even the titans didn't know what was going on looked up at the sky since Poseidon was fight Uranus so he couldn't be up there, I looked up and saw a man at least Twenty feet tall flying down at us so fast I even had trouble seeing him, Suddenly it hit me this must be titan son of Uranus since he's flying and then something told me to jump away and I yelled to my Brother's and Sister's to jump away and the titan then crashed down onto the battle field so hard it created a large crater and out came out the titan looking at all of us in rage.

Gaea yelled "Son! What are you doing you are betraying what your father and I told you, We Specifically said to NEVER show yourself and to also stay out of the battle!" **(A.N. If you all are wondering why I'm using English instead of Greek it's because I don't know Greek so imagine what there saying in Greek) **Gaea looked mad and Uranus did to but not that much since he probably knew his son was going to aid them sometime. The titans looked confused on why they haven't seen him ever (But I'm just guessing) and I was right when Atlas then asked "How Have we not seen him before?" Gaea then turned to look at Atlas and said she'd explain later.

The Titan then stopped his gaze on me "You will not hurt my Mother; As long as I live you will not harm her in any way, so I challenge you now!" I got up and lifted up my bolt and he took out his lance **(A.N. If you haven't seen one before then look it up on Google images)** Gaea then stood in front off him and looked into his eyes and said "No, You shall stay out of this, I will not let you be harmed!" Wow never seen Gaea like that before, Uranus then walked to his wife and said "This could be a good chance on him showing his skills and it could then help us seeing as we are exhausted" Gaea looked mad would be an understatement she looked like she could turn the world inside out and blow it up in a supernova, then she looked in his sons face and calmed down seeing as how he wouldn't give up, She sidestepped him and then walked back over to the other titans including Uranus right behind her and we circled around each other and the battle began.

After a couple minutes circling each other I grew impatient and struck first, I lunged at him but he rolled and hit me in the back with his lance and I must had been thrown at least 5 feet away and jumped back up only to meet the titan with him slashing his lance at my face (Probably trying to decapitate me) I dodged and sliced back my lighting bolt met his lance and as soon it touched I tried to see how much electricity he could take. we stayed like that for a minute and I sent a very high dose of electricity in him and he seemed amused by the fact that I shocked him he looked at me with a face of hatred and said "You know I'm a son of Gaea and Uranus right?" I responded by saying yes and he glanced down, my mistake was by looking down and not noticing a small boulder in the shape of a fist. And as I suspected he launched it at me at high speed in my chest and I flew a hundred feet in the air, he then proceeded his attack seeing an advantage and jumped up to me and slashed at me connecting to my forearm and slashed a couple more times at my gut which now had golden inchor gushing out of it, I became enraged and recovered and slashed at him many times some were block some hit him in minor places but he seemed to be amused by this and did a back flip kick which knocked me back to the ground, I had to admit he was good but I needed my full strength to take him on since he was most likely the hardest one to defeat, I also had to admit that I was getting exhausted and if I didn't get help from one of my Brother's or Sister's soon I would be defeated and that would mean we would have to retreat and if I knew the titan's (which I did) would mean they would chase us and pick us off one by one.

The titan flew down in front of me and was about to slash me when all of a sudden his lance connected with Poseidon's sword and Hades' sword too, the titan grew enraged and sparks came off his body and he yelled "What is this? Two more challengers?" He grinded an evil grin and then what he said next surprised me "This should be very interesting" as he stepped back to allow my Brother's get me back up Poseidon examined me a moment and Asked "Are you sure you want to keep fighting? You look pretty injured" I looked down at my wounds and said I would be alright he smiled along with Hades and they both said in union "Same old Zeus" I grinned knowing that the titan would be in for an overwhelming challenge. When we looked at him he seemed to have an aura surrounding him that was pretty strong but he looked at us three unafraid that whatever happened he would be ready. All three of us charged Slashing, Lunging, Dodging, and Parrying. The process repeated itself over and over again until we all collapsed but the titan stood keeping his balance because of his lance he looked over at his Mother and Father like they were having a silent agreement and he nodded and looked back at us and said "You have a week but when the week ends, You shall meet your fate" and everything went black.

I hope you like this... I will try and update soon like I said but for now… R&R


End file.
